Life of a Mage Turned Huntress
by Blumenkampf
Summary: Louise de la Valliere was a zero; a zero who couldn't cast a single spell properly. But her greatest failure turned into her greatest success. Her failed summoning spell brought her to world of demons born of darkness, heroes and villains, and of bloody evolution. Her life as a mage is turned upside down! -Twoshot-
1. Part 1

**Don't mind me, I'm just trying out new things.**

 **Part one is mostly exposition and infodump to explain and reinforce the passage of time. Most of it is in Louise's perspective. Part two is where stuff** _ **actually**_ **happens. There's also two omakes here. One them is my poor attempt at humor and the second one is somewhat a response to Volume 3.**

 **Let's get on with the show.**

* * *

 **Life of a Mage Turned Huntress Part 1**

* * *

" _Do you believe in destiny?" -_ _ **[REDACTED]**_

* * *

It has been half a year since Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere -or Louise Valliere for short- arrived at the world called Remnant. A world where it only has one shattered white moon, nobility barely exist, and where magic equally barely exist, but the effects of magic can be summoned using the mystical substance called Dust. A world where humanity shares its home with animal people called the Faunus and the demons that lurk the night. The monstrous Grimm.

It was during the fateful day of the annual Spring Familiar Summoning where it all started. It was the day that all second year students of the Tristain Magic Academy would have to summon their very own familiar. Louise was no exception to this, even if her practical grades says otherwise.

The Gallian, Charlotte, summoned a magnificent wind dragon as her own familiar while that despicable Germanian, von Zerbst, summoned a less than stellar salamander. All the other students called forth their own summons. From birds to snakes and even one managed to call forth a bugbear.

It was Louise's turn when everyone scoffed at her. She was a failure of a mage after all. A mere _zero_ amongst her peers. She did her best to ignore them -truly she did, but all of it was for naught. After casting the summoning spell -with the subsequent explosion that came with her spells-, a green oval tore a rift in reality, heralding the way for whatever she summoned.

Unfortunately, it was her the portal was after. Green electricity arced and ran itself through her. There was no pain but a feeling of being pulled in overcame whatever she was thinking at the time. It pulled her in the portal, and just like that, Louise Valliere was whisked away from Tristain.

Into a different place. A different country… And a different world.

* * *

Her memory of the events were hazy at best. All she could ever remember was doing the spell then _***poof***_ she was now sitting on her bottom in a middle of a crimson forest forever stuck in a stasis of fall.

The event didn't go unnoticed, no, no, no. Foul beings of pure evil and darkness that took the shape of creatures with boney protrusions and equally boney face plates greeted her with ravenous hunger and glee.

Without a second thought, she fought them.

Her explosions maimed or outright killed the beasts. But the explosions also attracted the warriors that roamed the crimson forest. It was a team of warriors with a penchant for sweets and the color brown. The first year Hunter team CFVY of Beacon Academy. Seeing as Louise was a mere civilian in a Grimm infested forest, the team of warriors did what they do best: slay the monsters that threatened humanity. And slay they did.

The first thought that came into the young mage's mind was that she was in the floating continent of Albion, since the warriors were speaking in Albionian but with a few odd colloquialisms. Every Tristanian noble worth their salt did learn how to speak Albionian. It was a necessity due to Tristain and Albion having an alliance that has lasted centuries.

These thoughts were stomped however when they said that they were in a place called Forever Fall in the continent of Vytal. The warriors did however offer to help Louise by bringing her to their headmaster.

The team of warriors were sent by their headmaster to investigate terror attacks by a collective group of bandits called the White Fang.

They were however weary of Louise due to how she gave quick glances to the rabbit girl with them. Louise did not comment however; it was either due to the fact that they saved her, respect, or was just shock that still lingered with her.

Her shock and surprise only grew greater when a strange flying machine -that was only the size of a carriage or two- came in and picked them up. It was entirely made of metal, the shape did not make sense to her, and flew using flames and strong winds that came out of its wings instead of windstones that powered the airships she knew.

Their flight was only less than an hour at best, which was another surprise to Louise. She didn't know any airships that went that fast or if the academy was that close by.

The warriors that saved her introduced themselves as students of the most esteemed Hunter academy. The leader was named Coco Adel, a woman who carried herself with the grace and arrogance of true noble woman. Louise likened her to the detestable von Zerbst. The Germanian looking man was called Fox Alistair who looked the part of a ruffian. The timid rabbit girl is Velvet Scarlatina -who Louise could only look in disbelief and fear- and the massive man of a knight that is Yatsuhashi Daichi.

She thanked them before the headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, a woman who deeply reminded the young mage of her mother and her honored sister Eleanore. The riding crop did not help her unease.

Beacon Academy was not what she expected at all. It looked more the part of a palace on top of a cliff overlooking the thick monster infested forests below.

The technological marvels that surrounded her as she walked the steps of Beacon was astonishing. Horseless carriages were tinkered with by some of the students. There were others that trained with muskets that could fire hundreds of bullets in a blink of an eye and could take out a target miles away. Communication methods that let people instantly talk to someone a country away. And, the most baffling of all, melee weapons -be they spears, swords, glaives, maces, and some such- was _also a gun_.

After basking in Remnant's technological advancements and prowess, she was led to Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Her first impression of the man was odd. He looked far too young to be a headmaster -even if the grayed hair begged to differ -her fiance Viscount Wardes did have gray hair after all-, too well dressed with the green turtleneck and overall business attire he wore, he always had a mug of the Rhub al'Khali commodity that was called coffee, and the aura of superiority and calm he had with him.

He could give Headmaster Osmond a run for his money.

Ozpin listened intently to Louise's story. No interrupts or question, he just listened with every ounce of his being. After explaining her conundrum to the headmaster, he proposed the idea that Louise was in entirely different world from her own, and to emphasize his point, he pointed out to the lone shattered moon that was the constant companion of all the beings of Remnant.

This obviously brought despair onto Louise's mind. She was now in an entirely different and unfamiliar world with no connections, no home, no family, and no single coin to live off of.

Seeing the dismay within Louise, Ozpin and Glynda ushered her into an elevator to bring her to show one of Beacon's most kept secrets: the stasis pod that kept the Fall Maiden barely alive.

This was where they told her of the existence of magic within Remnant. The Four Maidens and their predecessor, the lone wizard. The Maidens held considerable power that was gifted to them by the wizard. Each held unique powers of the elements. The comparison to Founder Brimir and his familiars were not lost. But the existence of magic was also a bane to all who held them. Countless villains within Remnant's history has attacked and killed the Maidens with the intention of gaining their powers.

The current Fall Maiden herself was attacked by dastardly forces wishing to usurp and steal her power away from her. This left her crippled and barely alive. The harlot that attacked her was still at large and was still plotting to gain all of the magic the Fall Maiden held.

All of these were secrets that Louise had to keep with her to the grave.

Seeing as Louise was the fifth person in the current generation to hold the power of actual magic, Ozpin and Glynda took it upon themselves to take care of the Valliere scion, whatever the life she chose to lead in this world of Remnant.

But what was she going to do? She had no combat ability to speak of. She was a failure of a mage, destined to be mocked by everyone in Halkeginia. Would it be right to start anew in Remnant? What if she needed to go home? How would she even go back? Would people attack her as well because of her meager hold on magic? Would it even be right to leave the people of Remnant to the oppression of the Grimm?

In the end, there was only one choice Louise Valliere made. A choice that would lead her to the civilizations lost to the monsters of Grimm. And more importantly, a choice to help save the lives of innocents.

She wanted - _needed_ to become a Huntress.

* * *

The first part of her first month in Remnant was spent learning the culture and history of the world. A thankless task, but a necessary one so that she could fit in within society without attracting too much unwanted attention.

Team CFVY was made aware of what she was as it was the headmaster's wishes and the mere fact that they were the ones who Louise came into contact with first.

As she brushed past history book after history book, she came across the history and oppression of the Faunus. This brought dismay to her. The way the Faunus were treated were similar -if not worst- to how Halkeginia treated Louise and the commoners who held no grasp on magic whatsoever. After absorbing anything and everything she could, she ran to find the rabbit girl she scoffed at. She needed to apologize to Velvet Scarlatina.

After the apologies and the water works, team CFVY could only accept the babbling and crying of the mage that had literally thrown herself to their feet. This was the beginning of the odd friendship that Louise has made with the close-knit team CFVY.

On the second half of her first month came the time of which was tradition to all Huntsmen and Huntresses. She had to forge her own weapon. Custom crafted weapons were the constant companion of every protector of Remnant. The weapons they forged with their bare hands that would bring them victory and peace.

Coco and Yatsuhashi were the resident experts on weapon crafting that Louise could turn to.

The mage still had her wand, but it was not enough to slay the creatures of Grimm. She could not lean on her her explosive magic; she needed a more reliable melee option.

The swordwand was the perfect weapon for her.

The smithy Beacon has was expansive. It had every tool a master blacksmith needed and would ever dream of. It ranged from state of the art workbenches to auto-hammers and grinders. The vast collection of ingots and metals only accentuated the workshop's quality.

She started with forging the blade, striking and heating the ingot day and night. She spent every waking moment she had in the forge with Yatsuhashi as the mentor and a strict tutor she constantly had in the forging and shaping process of the blade. The cobalt blue blade itself was supposed to be a blade for a rapier, but when the forging process was done, it ended up far lengthier than what Louise was expecting. It was around 0.91 meters -or 36 inches- with a hollowed out part near where the hilt should reside to accommodate her wand. The length of the cobalt blade felt right to her.

When the blade was done - shaft to it was less of a blade but more of triangular spike that shaped the cross section- it was now time to create the hilt. This was where Coco decided to grace Louise with her technical prowess with machinery and Dust. The change of design from rapier to estoc was a boon to them as an estoc required a grip that accommodated a two handed combat stance. The entire hilt's aesthetic was with a crucifix in mind. The crossguard and the pommel was easily forged but had been meticulously lorded over by Coco. It was due to how she wanted to install a simple Dust manipulator inside for simple discharges of Nature's Wrath for ranged attacks or to push any opponents that got too close. The manipulator itself resided within the grip as the pommel was where the weapon received its Dust cartridges.

With the parts done, it was time to put the weapon together.

Runes were etched on the cobalt blue blade to accommodate Dust casting and her own explosive spells for the swordwand. Her well worn wand entered halfway through the cross section of the blade with the handle of the wooden foci jutting out. The crossguard went through the handle of the wand along with the grip that housed the Dust manipulator. The pommel and wiring of the needed machinery was the last things to be assembled.

It was a magnificent weapon. The dull runes accentuated the cobalt blue of the of the weapon. The gunmetal black of the crucifix hilt and pommel gave it a much more modern aesthetic that would not be out of place with other Huntsmen weapons. The grip was comfortable and accommodated multiple combat stances. Lastly, the Dust manipulator worked and performed within Coco's liking.

Naming weapons was another Remnant tradition that team CFVY forced upon Louise. She did have to agree, a weapon this magnificent -and was forged with her blood, sweat, and tears- needed a name. A name that would resonate with her troubled past of her old world and the hopeful future of her new home.

She named her hand forged estoc Catharsis.

* * *

Her seventeenth birthday -on Remnant's calendar as May eleventh- came and went by as with the second month of her new life. Ozpin's gift was simple and was given to Louise a week prior from her actual birthday. He unlocked her Aura.

Aura was the person's soul exerting and manifesting itself to protect the host, among other things. As Louise's own was unlocked, she felt her very soul burst forth from her body and engulfed her with its protective warmth. It was a mystical event that Louise would remember fondly for the rest of her days.

Her Semblance also manifested when her Aura was unlocked. The Semblance gifted her body with absolute control and power of whatever she could cast with her explosive brand of magic. Her usual explosions were now much more accurate and more destructive than previously before. In short, her Semblance turned her entire body into a foci for her magic. She chalked it up as something she inherited from her mother as the Valliere matriarch could cast high level wind spells without a foci as well, but it took a toll on her body and willpower while Louise could continuously cast spells without a foci normally.

This made her idly wonder if she could also route an entire army like her mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, did with an entire Germanian army trying to invade Tristain. Her mother was a one-woman-army that embodied every aspect of the word 'legend' after all.

She celebrated her actual birthday roaming the streets of Vale to experience the cultures and practices with her own very eyes, with team CFVY as her liaisons, guards, and the first friends she spent her birthday with. She couldn't wish for anything else.

It was just a simple event where Yatsuhashi would bring her and the team to several restaurants that served cultural dishes while Coco and Velvet would drag her around the shopping district to buy clothes for her. She did desperately need new clothes as the things she could only wear were her Tristain Magic Academy uniform and the Beacon uniform that was issued to her for her to blend in properly, even if she was only Beacon's guest. She could not however wear Coco or Velvet's clothes since they had a vastly different build compared to Louise.

Most of the articles of clothing that the women of team CFVY got her evoked her Magic Academy uniform or outright stole Glynda Goodwitch's fashion sense; that of a disciplinarian. It was mostly frilled dress shirt, ruffle shirts, dark skirts with varying lengths, a few accessories, leather boots, and a few cloaks. Velvet assured her that it was also a tradition for Huntsmen and Huntresses have their own unique look to accentuate Remnant's insistence on individuality. The rest of what they got were simply clothes fit for the seasons. They had to be on par with Coco's standards, unfortunately. There was even a few times where she tried to force Louise to wear glasses, sunglasses, or any other form of eyewear for that matter. The unfortunate part of the event was of course due to Yatsuhashi and Fox's chagrin as they were demoted from Huntsmen to luggage carriers, or more aptly put by Louise as "beasts of burden".

Before they could advance in their celebrations however, they had Louise's gifts sent to Beacon via courier much to the men of team CFVY's relief.

It was during the night where Fox truly shined with his intricate -and to Louise, laughably odd- knowledge of Vale's nightlife. He brought them to the questionable part of the town where supposed parties took place. Deep within Vale was his favourite bar, a place simply called _The Bar_ ; Owned by Hei "Junior" Xiong who was also an information broker Fox frequently visited.

It was in The Bar where she got her taste of Huntress-on-Huntress combat.

A buxom blonde brawler -who Louise assumed was also a Huntress or one in training- invaded the bar and promptly caused havoc and mayhem throughout the establishment. It happened too fast for Louise to keep track of. Coco and her team were already doing their best to save any civilians caught in the crossfire while she was still stuck in her hazy thoughts. When her mind finally caught up, she was already in the middle of combat with the buxom brawler. It was fortunate that she did not neglect to bring her estoc with her.

The brawler was good, numerous times better than Louise in fact. She could barely keep up with the flurry of attacks, but it didn't matter as the _thrill_ of combat overcame her. Sloppy parries and clumsy ripostes were met with devastating punches and strikes while her explosions were matched as the brawlers own shotgun blasts or she outright shrugged the attacks and negated their intended effects.

It didn't matter to Louise. The pain didn't matter to her. All that mattered was in that moment she felt well and truly _alive_. Adrenaline pumped throughout her veins as her Aura kept her from harm's way.

Their entire fight only lasted a scant few minutes -and with Louise losing badly- but it didn't matter. The elation she felt from their duel was more than enough.

The buxom brawler wasn't through with her reign of chaos and fire unfortunately. She destroyed the entire establishment and gave Junior a bruised rib or two, along with Louise's own few bruises and cuts.

It was after the chaos that Coco arrested the brawler using her status as a Huntress of Beacon. She was, however, released under the orders of Ozpin and the mere fact that she was also a Huntress-in-training under the tutelage of Signal Academy.

The rest of Louise's months was spent doing combat training and getting used to using Aura in combat situations. Her impromptu duel with the buxom brawler showed how much of a greenhorn she truly was compared to her peers. Her resolve did not waver from this fact. It only tempered her steel determination further. It was merely another obstacle she needed to overcome with her friends.

Her training as a Huntress was grueling, painful, and unusually cruel but she had to endure all of it. It was the only way for her to be the protector of the innocent. To be something that surpassed her previous status as a zero. To be a true heroine.

Fox handled unarmed training, Coco with firearms, Yatsuhashi with defensive combat, and Velvet with weapons training due to how she was the most knowledgable with weapons and her sheer ability to adapt in any combat situation with any weapon she had available. They went through fencing stances, half-swording, Dust manipulation, pommel strikes, and the infamous murder strike using the hilt of a sword.

With princess Henrietta being only a fleeting memory of her childhood, it was at this time where Louise was confident and comfortable enough to call team CFVY her true friends.

* * *

On the first part of her third month was when Ozpin revealed Louise's existence and her magical prowess to the Councils that lead the kingdoms of Remnant and the ones responsible for protecting the Four Maidens. But to Louise, they were merely the 'Councils of poorly lit bald men and women'. She did try her best not laugh at their expense or embarrassment of Headmaster Ozpin.

The headmaster explained to the Council of how she had the gift of honest to Dust magic. Her magic was unorthodoxed as it was compared to the legend of the Four Maidens. He reasoned that even if her magic was merely explosions, it was still quite the asset to combat the evils of the creatures of Grimm. Most of the Councilmen were weary of the claims but still put their faith to Ozpin. All of the members of the Councils did however unanimously accepted and agreed to the proposition that Ozpin gave them about training and protecting the newly found magic user.

Ozpin however, did not reveal Louise's origin or where she came from or even the world of Halkegenia. He only gave some details about Louise to the Councils. Said details were the established backstory the headmaster created -or forged- for her.

Louise Valliere lived in Mistral and was orphaned when her parents and entire family clan was brutally murdered. She stowed away on the nearest ship and sailed away to spend her time living in Vale and trying to survive, only discovering her magical prowess later in life.

She lived off the streets begging for lien to feed herself until she was taken in by a small time gang. She grew more and more depressed and broken with the life she led with the gang as they tried to be more and more violent. Her life took a turn for the worst and she tried to commit suicide in Emerald Forest where team CFVY found her and rescued her. This event led to her discovering her magical abilities. She was taken in recently by Headmaster Ozpin due to her magical abilities and potential.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere -cousin of the crown princess of Tristain, daughter of the Valliere Duke and Karin the Heavy Wind, and a failure of a mage- was merely Louise Valliere the hopeful orphan who dreamed of being a Huntress while possessing some semblance of magical ability.

This did not bother Louise at the slightest. She has already given up her past life for this new one that was served to her on a silver platter. She heartily accepted her cover story without hesitation and question.

The rest of her third month was spent with more combat training and heavy studies to keep up with Beacon's curriculum. Her extensive knowledge of the Brimiric magic system was nigh useless in her new home of Remnant after all.

Louise spent less time with her friends, CFVY, due to the fact that their finals were already coming up as their school year neared its end. All of them were busy studying and doing tests, and if they weren't, they were trying to relax and gain composure and concentration for their next tests. They did, however, try to spend as much time with Louise they could. Velvet especially. The two of them grew closer because they saw each other as kindred spirits who wanted to protect each other from trouble.

Velvet was her big sis Cattleya now, even her soft spoken voice calmed Louise's nerves. Coco even reminded her of her own honored sister Eleanore, even if Coco was nicer and spoiled Louise every moment she could. It was also a great relief to her that Fox and Yatsuhashi treated her like she was a part of their team; a part of their family.

So it was tremendously frustrating to Louise that she couldn't graduate or go on missions with CFVY due to the fact that right now she was just a guest at Beacon Academy and not a student. Or the fact that she was an initiate for the next school year's wave of hopeful students who wish to enter the hunting school.

It was however unfortunate that Louise spent less time with CFVY during the month. Their final tests as first years were rearing their ugly heads for the team to face. They spent every waking moment they had studying and cramming whatever they had. They had barely spent any time with Louise. She could understand of course. Education and the annoyances that it brought with it was universal it seems.

This did bother Louise as she already felt uncomfortable without them. They felt like family to her. A family she could love. A family who she knew reciprocated her feelings.

Velvet was her favorite; always cuddling her and calming her nerves whenever she felt stressed and depressed. Velvet always knew what to say. She was the soft spoken and lovable older sister. Velvet was just like her older sister, Cattleya. Coco on the other hand was strict and stern, just like Louise's honored sister Eleanore. But unlike her disciplinarian and cold sister, Coco liked doting and spoiling Louise, always bearing gifts for her surrogate little sister. Fox and Yatsuhashi were the rebellious and comically stern brothers respectively.

She loved all of them dearly.

So the thought of not graduating with them or being officially part of their team bothered her greatly. They were nearing the end of their first year in Beacon while Louise was merely the academy's honored guest. She was of course part of the next school year's wave of hopeful initiates wishing to enter the school. She would be assigned to her own team who she will spend four years shedding blood, sweat, and tears. Even if these were the rules and tradition that the culture of Hunters was built on it still frustrated her.

Her newfound family did reassure her that she was and forever will be a part of their closely knit family.

She did spend most of her free time familiarizing herself with Remnant's technology. It was still too baffling to her. Computers, Scrolls, CCT, titljets and airships, Dust powered vehicles, even just the basics like electricity and plumbing were still all new to her. She was, of course, a quick learner.

She'd absorb whatever she could. Through books, asking CFVY or miss Goodwitch, or just plain old trial and error, she learned. She often boasted to everyone, even herself, that she had the perfect mind and mindset to adapt to any situation. Founder, she was living in an entirely different world that was totally unfamiliar to her!

And so her third month was spent learning Remnant's technology and more combat training -and training with Nature's Wrath- from hell with Glynda Goodwitch.

* * *

On the fourth month, Louise was dragged to the continent of Mantle, to the military nation of Atlas, by Headmaster Ozpin to train with his old acquaintance's daughter. Said old acquaintance was a scientist and one of Remnant's most brilliant minds. There was also a general who Ozpin deemed to be one his oldest friends, General James Ironwood, who would train this mysterious daughter of the scientist and Louise.

As she left, she bid her farewells to CFVY, promising to keep in constant contact with them at all times. It was endearing but she kept her promise through and through.

Atlas managed to baffle Louise more than Vale. It was paradise within a frozen wasteland; an entire kingdom dedicated to strength and power; always showing and bragging its military might. Dozens upon dozens of airships patrolling its skies constantly while Atlesian Knight combat mechs were a common enough sight to be completely ignored by its citizens like common furniture. Their technology and military prowess blew Vale out of the water.

Ozpin assured her that sight seeing would be done on a later date as they had more important matters to attend to: General Ironwood and Louise's training.

General James Ironwood greeted her with the utmost respect and fully accepted Ozpin's claims that she was another human who had a grasp of mystic art of magic. The general was also informed of Louise's status as an alien in another world. The last person to know of this secret was a man named Qrow Branwen. They were a part of Ozpin's brotherhood after all, so they needed to know of Louise.

After the niceties were done, the good general introduced Louise to her training partner for the rest of her time in Atlas. One daughter of a renowned scientist; one Penny Polendina. A girl with bright ginger hair that was accentuated with a lopsided pink bow at the back of her head. Her odd fashion sense would give Coco a heart attack if she ever saw the girl. The green neon lines that accentuated her white and grey blouse-dress combo and her black stocking and boots were probably the cause. Her emerald eyes and freckled face gave Penny overall look of innocence.

This Penny Polendina was an odd one. She was far too unnaturally polite for Louise's liking; always chipper and greeted her with a toothy grin. Her body moved with a grace of an earth golem as well. She was also ridiculously and extremely powerful. Too powerful for someone close to Louise's age in fact. She could even match Louise's destructive spells.

She could use numerous swords that shot out beams of energy with her invisible strings like marionette. This was a combat style that was too erratic and unpredictable for Louise to adapt to. The bouts were always one sided, ending with Penny as the constant winner.

This did not bother Louise much as their difference in strength was quite obvious. What bothered her was her lack of interaction with the girl outside of their bouts and training.

She was not fortunate enough to create any meaningful friendship with Penny as her father and General Ironwood were far too protective of the girl. They always seemed to usher Penny away or Ozpin dragged her someplace else after every training session. This frustrated Louise to no end as she wanted to create more friendships within her new homeworld.

"Win some, lose some, kiddo." As Fox would always remind her whenever she confided her troubles with team CFVY. At the very least, she still had constant contact with her surrogate family that she loves dearly.

During their joint combat training however, Louise finally managed to use and develop two new schools for her _unique_ case of magic: Teleportation and Illusion. It was all a noodle incident on how she developed these spells; a simple miscast that gave her new windows of possibility.

She could teleport to any location within her visual range without a significant hit to her willpower reserves, thus giving her the ability to use it continuously without any negative effects. She could also drag objects and people with her, willing or unwilling. Although bringing large objects or people put more strain on her willpower.

Her Illusion magic was also astounding. She could create lifelike illusions that could even mimic some speech and/or mannerism of the intended target. The illusions she could create varied from how much willpower she poured her into an illusion, the more power is put the more convincing it is. The illusions' strength and time limit also varied and depended on how much willpower Louise wanted to invest in them.

These new spells were an added boon to her as her own Semblance powered them to even deadlier heights.

The sudden development of new spells solidified her station to the Councils as the fifth holder of magical abilities within Remnant. There were only a few of the councilmen that doubted her magical abilities and prowess. She felt good as they finally recognized her skills with magic, even if they were merely just a handful of spells.

The spells gave her more options and the sudden shift in power gave her an advantage against Penny Polendina. If she couldn't match her power, then trickery and cunning were her options against an immensely powerful opponent. It was a dishonourable tactic, but if the life she wanted to lead would make her fight monster of darkness, any tactic was viable as long as she protected humanity and Faunus-kind alike.

All of the bouts with Louise and Penny were close calls, but it seemed that she was still far too much for Louise, even with her newly discovered spells.

And so her time in Atlas went on monotonously with combat training with Penny, failed attempts at making friends with said girl due to the overprotective father and general, and her constant studying in preparation for the life of a Huntress.

* * *

Louise's fifth month was spent with the headmistress of Beacon Academy, Glynda Goodwitch. She was spending her vacation at Vacuo and Ozpin decided it would be funny for Goodwitch to babysit Louise. And so the eccentric headmaster threw Louise to the nearest bullhead with her baggage and told the pilot to go to Vacuo.

Having a lost alien with magical powers in a tropical kingdom that actively tried to kill you if you ventured outside its walls forced Glynda to babysit Louise. Much to the chagrin of both of them.

This series of events annoyed both Louise and Glynda, but they managed to tolerate the situation they were thrown in. Louise was always happy to explore the kingdoms of Remnant and their cultures while Glynda only needed to act like a strict older sister to keep her student in line in their trip. Vacuo had numerous tourist traps after all.

They both spent their time sightseeing the tourism locations that dotted around Vacuo and relaxing at the white beaches the Kingdom so thoroughly boasted. It was relaxing for both of them -cathartic even.

Stressed and tired was putting it lightly for Louise. Constant combat training and studying for her life as a Huntress swallowed her time fully after all. Her body ached frequently and her muscles were always sore. It was all thanks to the magnificent healing capabilities of Aura that her body didn't tear itself apart.

Glynda on the other hand...

Glynda was always knee deep in stress as Ozpin's antics drove her insane and restless. On the outside, the man always held the air of authority and responsibility; he was charismatic enough to hold enough power for the Councils to fear his authority. Powerful enough to have the Hunters of Vale wrapped around his finger. But she knew. Oh _she knew_. She knew that the man was nothing more than a manchild deep within. A manipulative manchild to be sure, but a manchild nonetheless. His caffeine addiction was the worst of all her troubles! He even named a _team_ after it!

The summer vacation they spent together rid them both of all the stress and grime as they unwound and relaxed for the rest of the month, with only having casual exercises to keep them both in shape.

They did however get too many encounters with the flirty kind. They both promised each other not to talk about it ever again and scrub it from their minds.

They enjoyed each other's company very much, even if they both did not openly accept it for various reasons or fears. Louise was the little sister Glynda never had and Glynda was the sweet combination of honored sister Eleanore and big sis Cattleya for Louise.

Glynda did sense how Louise adored her. Hell, she was even tempted to adopt Louise as it would give the child some semblance of home for her in Remnant and maybe even give Glynda the opportunity to finally use her dormant motherly instincts. It was regretful that she was held back by protocol and her duty as a guardian of the Maidens. All Glynda could really do was give her silent support and stand by the child as a teacher and a friend.

* * *

It was the first day of Louise's sixth month in Remnant. It has been half a year since she arrived in the mysterious world of monsters and heroes. A world where humanity is constantly hunted down by monsters borne of pure darkness and evil. A world where magic -the concept that has plagued her mind since the day she was born- barely exists.

A world where she truly belonged.

The alarm of her Scroll blared loudly as it forced Louise awake. Her pink eyes fluttered as she tried to blink the sleep out of them. She wasn't a morning person. She hated waking up early but she had to do it to train her body for various situations that deemed it necessary to wake up in a moment's notice.

Such was the life of a Huntress after all.

Tapping the 'off' button of her alarm, she groaned loudly as she internally cursed the cruelty that was morning. Rolling out of the bed, she let her small feet touch cold floor. A small shiver made its way through her spine as the cold tiles' temperature ran through her entire body. She slowly made her way to the large window that led to her suite's balcony.

She was in a popular hotel in Vale; all expenses paid by the headmaster of Beacon himself. It was more of an apology for his part in playing the prank he did a month prior.

After her month with Goodwitch, Louise opted to go back to the kingdom a few weeks early in preparation for initiation. There were still things she needed to study on, things she needed to do, and she still needed some training to psych herself up for initiation. Her life as a Huntress was about to start within a scant few weeks and every fibre of her being felt right.

All her life she felt like a failure -a zero-, but now -now it's different. Everything was right. Everything felt _so_ right.

With her usual 'my life is going great' ritual done, she decided to freshen up and eat breakfast somewhere close by so that she could continue her studies of history, the sciences, and Aura based martial arts. It was all light reading to keep her mind sharp and to expand her somewhat still lacking knowledge of Remnant.

' _I can't believe it's almost half a year. Who knew my biggest failure would also bring me to a place where_ Ican _actually do good and fight monsters made of pure evil?'_

She stretched for a few minutes to loosen up her body. Her thin frame now sported wiry muscles that she developed over the course of her fairly brutal training. A few more cracks of her joints echoed throughout her hotel suite before taking a quick shower to wash away the grime she accumulated through her sleep.

With the cleansing of her body done, she started drying the tresses of her pink hair with a towel. After all her time with technology, she still couldn't trust or bring herself to use a dryer. Opting to do it the old fashioned way was fine for her.

Damp towel on hand and newly dried hair, she went to the pile where she kept her belongings. She fished out one of her many white frilled dress shirts, a thick black skirt, and pair of dark stockings. All articles of clothing were specifically made survive the lifestyle of a Huntress. All of her clothes were up to Huntress standard as they were all judged and bought by Coco. And all of them were lined with nanoweaves to add extra protection for the wearer.

A sigh escaped her lips as it slowly crept into a small smile. _'She spoils me too much. I appreciate it, but it feels like I owe her a lot. Not that she would really mind. She already brushed it off too many times.'_

When the task of clothing herself was finished, and her needed studying materials and other miscellaneous objects were placed neatly within a dull auburn handbag, she readied herself for the most grueling task of it all: the decision whether to bring her dark purple cloak and estoc or to just explore the city sans them. In the end, she decided to bring both to convey her status as a Huntress-in-training and to keep away would be pickpockets from ambushing her. Founder knows that Vale still had its fair share of scum and villainy.

She clipped the cross shaped lock of her cloak with her hair inside it so that her pink locks wouldn't hinder her if a fight broke out. Catharsis was sheathed in her rapier belt; the belt itself had a few pockets for Dust vials and the belt buckle held her emblem which was the pentagram of the Founder's five schools of magic.

Slipping her small feet within her knee length leather boots, she steeled herself for another day of exploration and adventure.

Hopefully her day didn't come to that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This will merely be a twoshot at the moment, as this idea was only a spur of the moment thing.**

 **Here's an omake, even though I probably suck at writing comedy.**

 **Skip the omakes and just go to the next chapter if you want to avoid my attempt at humor. Poor attempt at humor.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"... Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren will be now known as team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc."

It was now Louise's moment of truth.

It was now the time that Louise was to be placed in a full team of capable Huntresses and Huntsmen. A team where she could trust her life with. A team that will prove to everyone that she isn't a zero, that she _is_ a Huntress-in-training; practically a heroine in the making.

' _Son of Germanian whore, get on with it!'_

But all Louise Valliere could do was whimper silently as she felt her insides dying slowly.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere," The use of Louise's full name bothered and annoyed her more so than being called in with other men her age. She already left that part of her life behind and besides, that clashed with her supposed backstory. She assumed that this was payback for the times Louise was a nuisance to the headmaster. Like the times she 'accidentally' exploded his coffee. Or maybe when she let slip the information of magic and the Fall Maidens to team CFVY. Or the time where she humiliated him in front of the Councils. Or maybe the time- "Please step forward."

Louise's thoughts ground to a halt as she unconsciously stepped beside the man -who she assumed was Dove Bronzewing- who had a brown hair and and bronze plate armor. She did not want to stand beside Russel Thrush, who was her degenerate for a partner. Noticing it now, all the the men with her on the stage was wearing clothing that would've been more appropriate to peasants or lowly guardsmen recruits she usually saw at the border of Germania.

"Henceforth, you all will be known as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winches-" Ozpin cut himself off as he started coughing harshly. Everyone in the massive theater looked worriedly at him. Everyone seemed to assume that the headmaster was having a heart attack -or worse, a coffee withdrawal.

After a few seconds of coughing out coffee particles, the headmaster regain his composure as if nothing had happened. He drawled out a half hearted apology as he continued on. "Team CRDL will be led by Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere."

' _Founder's fat ass... What?!'_

Before Louise could process her thoughts or step forward beside Ozpin, a large man who was wearing steel plate armor -who she recognized as the Cardin Winchester due to the display she just also noticed up above- stepped forward.

"Headmaster! You just said that _I_ am the team's leader!" The Winchester brute practically shouted and all Louise could do was wince in embarrassment at the display. "You said _my_ name before you had whatever attack you had!"

"Mister Winchester." Ozpin lazily drawled out as he took a long sip from his newly acquired coffee mug. Fifteen seconds. Twenty-five seconds. Forty-five. A full minute. A minute and a half.

The awkward silence was already getting on her nerves.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Yang Xiao Long, the buxom blonde brawler she fought at The Club, shouted within the crowd of first years. She was promptly silenced as she was frozen solid by the Schnee heiress that was part of her team. Ruby profusely apologized to everyone in the the crowd.

All Louise could do right now was sigh as she tried to disassociate herself from her newly made friends.

"Minster Winchester." Ozpin began again.

' _Founder's tits, finally!'_

"Miss Valliere has already spent half a semester in Beacon Academy during the last school year training with team CFVY; last year's best team." The headmaster drawled out again as if he couldn't be bothered to do _anything_. "She has already proven herself more capable than you three combined." He stated matter-of-factly. "Also, if you recall, she has also managed to create a crater the size of an Atlesian warship during initiation. Imagine what that type of power can do to a normal human body. Those explosions are quite pretty to look at..."

Cardin merely slumped and given up his argument as he was already crestfallen from the insults Headmaster Ozpin threw at him.

' _Founder's dimpled asscheeks, maybe I shouldn't have tried to become a Huntress… I could have been a fine craftswoman too...'_

Regrets started to crawl at Louise's back as she could only dread her next four years.

* * *

Blake Belladonna -previously a White Fang member, a competent spy and infiltrator, Beacon Academy's latest and youngest professor, Glynda Goodwitch's sexual outlet and friend with benefits, and professor of stealth and subterfuge along with donning the mantle of the occasional assistant combat instructor when Glynda couldn't be bothered- did not know what she was witnessing.

At first it was the Winchester brat and the males of their team trying to bully a poor rabbit Faunus. Their leader came and knocked some sense into them.

Tossed around using her explosions and her teleportation semblance was a much more appropriate for it though.

Before Blake could stop them however, the Valkyrie girl from JNPR joined in and used her massive hammer as a tennis racquet to the airborne racist bigots. The not so poor boys of CRDL were used as impromptu mas sized balls for the silly game of bigot cafeteria tennis.

' _This is too much for me…'_

The chaos was too much for the stressed out Professor Blake.

' _I really should have just tried my luck applying as a student at Haven Academy… Or maybe I shouldn't have tried to be a teacher here. I can barely stand Ozpin's incessant flirting or Glynda's constant public display of sexual harassment.'_

And so, professor Blake Belladonna could only sigh as she slowly died from the inside.

* * *

 **Soooooo…. That was a thing.**

 **If Louise would be in a team it would either be with CRDL, an OC team named either CBLT(Cobalt) or LBTY(Liberty as in the color) for reasons, or with Weiss, Ruby, and Yang as team SLYR (I know it doesn't fit in with the color naming rule so I'm actually hesitant to do that. AND I NEED BLAKE SOMEWHERE!)**

 **Ahem… This is just a twoshot soooo... Meh I guess.**

 **I do want to write more adventures of Professor Blake Belladonna. But that will probably never happen. Yeah, probably never. We already have Professor Arc by Coeur Al'Aran for that.**

 **Sooooo… In light of the end of Volume 3 I wrote something in addition to it for Louise. So here's a somber bonus omake. Don't read it if you haven't gotten caught up with canon yet, and this omake will probably never be a part of this twoshot's sequel. If I ever decide to write a sequel, that is.**

 **I really should just roll around on my bed while Dogsong from the Undertale OST blaring out of my speakers just to get the end of Volume 3 out of my system. I mean, I liked but, well… Stuff happened.**

* * *

 **Bonus Omake**

* * *

Louise's body hurt all over. She was sure a lot of her body was a broken mess now. She felt like her entire body was flayed by hot magma and then quenched with the heavy burden of guilt. The guilt of being inadequate -of being a _zero_ \- was much more painful than her broken body.

She was still a zero

A zero that let Pyrrha down.

Because of her, one of her few friends was now dead; burnt to ashes by the same person who took the Fall Maiden's power right in front both her and Ozpin. They were supposed to stop this from happening. They were the bastion against evil, and they failed.

Louise failed.

Because of this failure, Pyrrha was now dead

She couldn't protect Pyrrha because she was just a lowly _zero_.

A zero who should've died instead of the countless others who did.

' _Ozpin… Penny… Pyrrha… Why..?'_

Tears flowed on her cheeks as her eyes fluttered open, her painful slumber now transformed to a depressing awakening. She couldn't help but sob as soon as consciousness shook her away from her sleep. She only had herself to blame for it. If she could have bought more time for Ruby, if she was stronger, if she wasn't careless, then none of this could've happened. This was all her fault. The fault of a mere zero.

"It's all my fault… It's all my fault..." Louise gasped out those words in a matra in between her sobs.

She couldn't stop her tears from flowing. Her physical pain was drowned out by her emotional pains. As her soft sobs turned to wails of sorrow and agony, strong tanned arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug. A large paw for a hand stroked the top of her pink hair which the mere comforting action calmed her down.

"Hey, hey kiddo. Calm down... Come on… Deep breaths. In and out, that's it." The person, a man, told her in what could only be described as the voice of a caring father. "It wasn't your fault… None of this was your fault."

Louise looked up to see who was the man who nursed her back to stability.

He was a large man with messy blonde hair, a slight stubble, and weary blue eyes. His skin was tanned by what she assumed was constant exposure to the baking heat of the sun. His large arms were a comfort as her sobs sank underneath them.

"Dad? Louise?" A small voice began from the other side of the room. A voice she recognized. Ruby Rose. "What happened?"

Ruby's father sighed as he let go of Louise to sit beside his daughter."Your uncle Qrow found you -both of you- unconscious. He got you two and brought you home safe. Louise here was badly hurt, so it was a good thing that dusty old crow brought you here."

Gears clicked within the minds of the two girls."Wait, Yang! Is she alright?" and "Where are the others?" were their responses to the man.

"Uhh… She's uhh…" The man looked down in defeat before staring at Ruby with whatever comforting expression he could muster "She's gonna be alright. I think… I think it's gonna be some time… For her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her." He embraced her daughter in a warm hug. "I'm just glad to have my girls back."

Louise spoke up again before Ruby could interrupt her. "What happened to the school, to Vale? Were they able to take out the Grimm?"

"Things in Vale are under control, but the school…" Ruby's father sighed before looking back again to Louise. "It's-it's not that simple. That thing -whatever it is- doesn't seem to be dead."

Her knuckles paled as she grip her blanket with all her might.

He sighed again as his gaze went back to Ruby. "Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it, but it's not disappearing. It's kinda... Frozen." The confusion that was plastered on Ruby's face was palpable. "I know that doesn't sound too bad but that thing keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

"I did… What?" Confusion took hold of Ruby's face.

' _Of course… It makes sense…_ ' The pieces already clicked within Louise's mind.

"Ruby?" He cocked an eyebrow at his daughter.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?"

"I… Look." Ruby's father took her hand and gripped it tightly. "That's not important right now."

"Mister Xiao Long-"

"Call me Taiyang."

Louise took a deep breath to steel herself and began again. "Mister Taiyang, it _is_ important."

There was a loud clattering as Qrow entered the room with a bottle of alcohol that was clasped within his hand tightly. "Yeah, it is. Me and Pinky here will take care of it." He took a long gulp of the bottle until there was barely half of the liquid left. "Mind if we have a minute?"

Taiyang looked exasperated and angry at his friend. "What, I can't stay here?"

"Tai, please."

He let out a sigh before standing up and giving his daughter a peck on her forehead. "I'm glad you're alright." His large paws went and ruffled Louise's pink hair. "Don't strain yourself too hard, Louise." He walked towards the walkway before stopping midway to offer some tea. After that, he went on his way to give the three of them the privacy they needed.

"Sooo…" Qrow gave another hearty gulp of the amber liquid. "You ready to tell her about everything, Pinky?"

"... Yes, I am. Take a seat mister Branwen. And Ruby? What I'm about to say… Isn't really pleasant..." And so Louise told Ruby anything and everything she could.

It was all too hard for her to take everything in.

Weiss was gone, taken back to Atlas by the Schnee patriarch. Blake was gone as well, nowhere to to be found and assumed to have ran away in shame. Her own sister was at the brink of depression and unable to even bring herself to interact with others. Louise's own team was scattered throughout the kingdoms and the mage didn't have any form of contacting them. But all of this paled in comparison to what she heard next.

Silver eyes were a rare trait and a sign of power. Louise surmised that it was a trait that was passed on to the Summer Maidens. This 'Summer Maiden' was a part of the legendary Four Maidens. These Maidens of legend were powerful beings capable of actual magic. Louise was dubbed the fifth as she was capable of a different form of magic and the mere fact she came from a different world -or even a different plane of existence- and Pyrrha was supposed to inherit the Fall Maiden's powers.

Cinder Fall has already inherited half of it and Pyrrha was destined to take hold of the other half, but due to Louise's incompetence, they lost their friend to a criminal mastermind who managed to bring a kingdom to its knees. Qrow assured Ruby and Louise that it wasn't their fault that their friend was now gone. He assured them that the fault entirely lied within him and the failure of Ozpin's brotherhood. The brotherhood that was supposedly the last line of defense against anyone who threatened the Maidens.

But they failed. They failed, and Beacon and Vale took the price of failure.

* * *

Heavy boots crunched the thick snow underneath their feet. There was a soft creaking as Ruby tried to lock the wooden door as quietly as possible. Both Louise and Ruby had their combat outfits ready with a bag for each of them in tow. Thick cloaks of red and purple bellowed and swayed at the light winter wind that buffeted them. Their weapons were already repaired and ready for whatever adventure and danger awaited them.

Ruby's gaze went to the pink haired girl beside her. "Are you ready Louise?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Louise said as she idly fiddled with Catharsis sheathed on her waist. Her pink eyes looked towards their companions. "What about you, Arc? Haven is a long way from here."

Jaune gave a small smile to the two girls. "Yeah, I am. Pyrrha would want us moving forward."

"I'm sure she's proud of all of us." Ren interjected as his face also held a small disarming smile.

There was a twirl of Magnhild before Nora spoke up. "What about Yang, is she gonna come with us?"

"She's not the same anymore…" Louise muttered to herself as their last encounter wasn't all that pleasant, but she was sure that Ruby picked it up. Although the younger girl didn't seem to mind the comment.

"And besides, she's safer here with Dad and uncle Qrow." Ruby smiled at what remained of team JNPR before walking away. Louise was already behind her trudging through the snow.

"Shall we go on our way?"

"Yeah, lets."

Their journey may have been stuck at an impasse with their sorrow, guilt, and the lives that their friends lost, but they needed to keep moving forward. To move on and fulfill the wishes of those they have lost. Their path was steep and stained with blood, but so is the hero's journey. They have to move on forward with the past on their tails and the future at their horizon.

Besides, destiny still had more plans for them. Whether they like it or not.

* * *

 **This omake is a bit half assed but meh. It was mostly just me trying to get it out of my system.**


	2. Part 2

**Here's part 2 for ya'll. Part 1 was a massive infodump, but this one starts the story proper. Also, fight scenes. No omake here, sorry.**

* * *

 **Life of a Mage Turned Huntress Part 2**

* * *

" _Do you believe in destiny?" -_ _ **[REDACTED]**_

* * *

Louise took large gulps of her tea to drown out what she ate. She just finished her lunch in a fairly popular cafe that she frequented during her stay at the hotel. It was already late noon and adventure still hasn't found her yet. Not that she didn't mind of course, casual studying still gave her a cathartic feeling.

' _I should purchase some romance novels. I heard Ninjas of Love was quite popular…'_

Her thoughts were in disrupted as she flinched when warm hands covered her eyes.

"Found you, Lou!" The loud voice of her doting surrogate older sister invaded her ears as the noise vibrated within her eardrums.

"Gahh! Coco!?"

The hands loosed up and snaked their way onto Louise's neck in a loose hug. The invading limbs were wearing brown sleeves with gold vambraces. Velvet's face came close to her own with a toothy grin that was too adorable for her to ignore. "Nope! You thought it was Coco, but it was me, Velvet!"

A quick glance to Velvet's side gave her a full view of Coco with a wolfish grin. She was still wearing her usual Huntress attire. The browns and blacks of her outfit complimented her very well as with the ever present beret and sunglasses were still in their rightful places. The last piece of her outfit -the minigun/handbag weapon combo- hanging loosely to her side.

Velvet has since then changed her outfit since Louise last saw her. It was mostly just the color combinations. The blues were replaced with browns and the indigo swapped with black. Her golden accesories still stayed the same. Her weapon was nowhere to be found, but she was carrying a bag of sorts that was strapped to her -was more akin to a suitcase than a messenger bag. Her bunny ears were twitching in excitement.

"Coco, Velvet? What are you two doing here?" Louise inquired evenly to try and get a modicum of dignity. Or salvage whatever was left of it. "More importantly, how did you find me?"

"I installed a tracking device inside the cross pin of your cloak. It's actually the gem. Making it was real easy." Coco answered without a hint of shame. Her tone of voice even indicated that there was pride in it.

Louise could only sigh in disbelief. "Why did you do that? No -don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"Welp, too bad! Still gonna tell you kiddo!" The cheeky grin annoyed Louise quite a lot. "Who knew you were kingdom hopping during the summer? You even went to some fancy Vacuan beach with white sands and aaaalll the bitches!"

"Coco!" She shrieked in disbelief. There were _far_ too many embarrassing memories of Goodwitch and her humiliating themselves in various tourist traps in Vacuo. "What happens in Vacuo, stays in Vacuo!"

Velvet smacked the back of her leader's head. The black beret on top of her loosened and almost fell. "Coco, stop teasing her." She looked at her pink haired surrogate little sister with a disarming smile. "It was Ozpin who told us to do it."

"I should have known it was him… Ugh, I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Louise huffed indignantly. Her cheeks puffed in a way that just made Velvet's heart melt.

She glomped her pink haired little sister with enough force to knock back someone without an unlocked Aura. She started rubbing her cheek to the little girl's own one. "Aww Louise! You're too cute when you pout!"

"Velvet! Stooooooop! People are staring!"

People were indeed staring. It wasn't just the patrons of the cafe, but also random passerby and the occasional Huntsman and Huntress.

Coco coughed audibly. It was loud and fake enough to get the attention of people around them who were staring. "Nothing to see here people! Just Huntresses catching up! Don't mind us!"

The people that were staring ignored them and went back to their business. The loud boisterous nature of Hunters were a regular occurrence that people could just simply chalk it off as a minor annoyance of the Hunter culture.

"E-excuse me, miss. Your bill." A waitress interrupted them. It was quite obvious that she was nervous at the boisterous Huntresses that had effectively invaded the domain. Case and point: the manager of the establishment was already observing them just a few scant meters away.

Louise collected herself as she faced the employee. "Oh,Yes! Let me just-"

"Don't worry, Lou. I'll pay." Coco's hand shot out with a lien chip pointed at the waitress holding the bill.

"That's not necessary-"

With a hand lowering her sunglasses, Coco stared directly at her pink haired friend. The stare was strong enough to peer through her soul. "I'll. Pay. Lou."

"O-okay..."

With the expenses paid, manager pacified, and Velvet satisfied with the cuddling given to her by Louise, they went on their merry way to a park that Velvet frequented whenever she needed to practice her photography.

It was a quaint place with barely had anyone to disturb them. There were a few children running around with their parents guiding them, but other than that they had most of the park to themselves. They sat side by side at the bench of a small picnic cottage with their all of their weapons and Velvet's suitcase bag thing stacked on the table. Louise sat between her two surrogate sisters.

She decided to break the silence by initiating conversation. "Sooooo… What are you two doing here? It's still two weeks before initiation and another week before second year classes start."

There was a pregnant pause as Coco could only stare at Louise.

"What, _you_ don't wanna see _your_ awesome surrogate sisters? I'm hurt Lou!" Coco mockingly swayed as she gave a pose of being shot through the heart. Louise huffed in annoyance at her friend's annoying antics.

"Coco, stop teasing her." Velvet scolded her leader. There was an occasional twitch of the bunny ears and her eyes, conveying her annoyance.

"Ahem… I am really, really glad to see you. It's just -I wasn't expecting it, that's all." Louise shuffled her feet nervously. She _did_ miss them. The way they acted and embarassed her were the things that annoyed her the most though.

"We just wanted to see you, Louise." Velvet answered honestly with a sweet smile that warmed anyone's heart.

Louise could only sigh and slump her shoulders in defeat. "Well… I guess that's fair…"

"I knew you'd understand!" Coco shouted in glee as Velvet and her glomped their surrogate sister in a massive bone crushing Ursa hug.

"Velvet, Coco! Stooooop! You're embarrassing me!"

"Aww come on Lou! there's no one around. Are you ashamed of having your big sisters cuddling with you? Why, I'm hurt!" Coco gasped with a mocking voice that only miffed Louise more. With Coco gone into her act of despair, Louise finally wormed her way out of the Ursa hug.

"Hmph! I guess a bit of cuddling is fine… Besides..." Louise let her head fall onto Velvet's lap. Her pink tresses covered her blushing face. "I missed you two."

Velvet kissed the top of Louise's head. "Now there's the loving little kid we saved."

They stayed in the park for a few hours just talking and exchanging stories. Louise told them about her time in Atlas with the odd Penny Polendina and their training from hell. They already saw the pictures of various scars and bruises she got to them, but hearing it directly from Louise made them shudder. At the very least, the rigorous training gave Louise the opportunity to develop new spells, even if it happened due to an accident. She even demonstrated her teleportation and illusion spells.

Her vacation in Vacuo was what Coco dubbed as 'pretty standard Vacuan getaway, except with your teacher'. The sights and scenic views were still impressive to her. She did omit to tell the embarrassing encounters and accidents she and Goodwitch had. _Especially_ the part where the majority of the people they bumped into assumed she was a twelve-year-old while her 'mother' was being hit on by countless men _and_ women. She still couldn't scrub the cougar pick-up lines from her defiled mind.

* * *

It was already nighttime when the trio decided to eat dinner. Their talk had dragged on for far longer than they expected, not that any of them minded. They were all too happy to bask within each other's

Coco dragged them both to a sushi bar that Yatsuhashi recommended. It was close by the market district, with a few Dust shops surrounding the establishment. The presence of Dust shops made the sushi bar itself is a popular stop for any Huntsmen and Huntresses from Beacon, but there were hardly any of them currently as the school year still hasn't started yet.

They were all situated on a table that was close by to window. They were all enjoying their tea since they just finished eating. Coco waved to the nearest waiter to pay their expenses. They went all out with their orders seeing that it was appropriate to celebrate, and their metabolism as Huntresses were far greater than the average person.

Coco recovered her lien chip from the waiter, content with the large sum she left as tip. "Hey kiddo."

Louise tilted her head towards her taller friend. Coco had an unusually flat tone that caused Louise to scrunch up her face in confusion. "Yes?"

It was Velvet who spoke up to answer her inquiry, as Coco was too busy fiddling with something beneath the table. "We've got a few things for you. Consider them gifts from CFVY to you for getting a spot to Beacon's initiation."

Her head tilted again, but now in confusion. Surely they knew her special recommendation from Ozpin and his brotherhood. "Thank you, but I don't think it's necessary. Everyone already knows that I'm entering due to the headmaster's invitation-"

Seizing the momentary confusion, Coco's hand shot towards Louise's face and placed something on top of her nose. Two pointed objects almost poking her eyes out. It wrapped around her face as some sort eyewear.

"Gah! Coco! You almost poked my eyes out!"

"Pfft. You do know that active Aura protection is a thing, right?" She fiddled with the glasses that were placed on her without her consent. It had red thick rims that hugged the lenses. The lenses themselves were a bit on the slimmer side. The glasses seemed oddly comfortable. "Huh, red _does_ look good on you. Join the glasses club, sister. 'Sides, it's extra protection for your eyes, so none of that 'Beowolf clawed your eyes out' excuse that trainees usually get."

Louise fidgeted at her seat. She didn't expect this from Coco at all. "Uhm… Well… Forgive me for sounding disappointed, but that was a tad bit tame, coming from you."

"That's not the gift." Velvet coughed lightly to grab the attention of her companions. "Coco's been fantasising about you joining her 'glasses club'-"

"Hey!"

Velvet ignored the protests of her leader as she took out the suitcase she has been holding onto the rest of the day and offered it to Louise. "Here's our real gift."

She gingerly opened the case. Inside it was a gun -no, a shotgun if she remembered correctly. The general aesthetic gave it the impression that the design was quite old, with a lever to pump bullets to the chamber, while the stock was more of a grip. The barrel of the firearm had dull runes engraved on the barrel that had a slight resemblance to the runes carved on Catharsis. The mahogany of the weapon was smooth to the touch, with careful engravings of platinum that looked like they were shaped to resemble grape vines. It was a custom made lever action shotgun, no doubt made by master craftsmen.

"A shotgun?" There was no malice in Louise's words, just confusion laced with more confusion. She didn't hate firearms, she just wasn't good with them. She didn't know why her friends gave her this. "I mean, the craftsmanship is quite exquisite, especially the platinum engravings on the grip, but why give me this? Forgive me for being confused as I don't really know how find a use for this. I already have Catharsis." She gestured to the sheathed estoc beside her.

Coco hummed in thought, before answering her little sister's question. "We -me and the team- thought that you needed more range options. Your explosions can do a real number on Grimm, don't get me wrong, but having a gun that uses different types of Dust rounds gives you those options. And I can totes see you do the twirling reload from that one old movie!"

"I may not be good at it, but I can still use Dust to cast ranged attacks, you know. And I can make do with teleportation and illusions too." Louise paused before remembering the obscure reference Coco made about the movie they watched a while back. "...There's also the chance that I might break my fingers doing that, just like that actor..."

"I know, I know. Besides…" There was a cheeky grin that was plastered on Coco's face. "it's good to have a sidearm. Why do you think we have mecha-shifting weapons? Besides, active Aura protection remember? That Shwarz actor guy probably sucks, since, no Aura and all." She could only shrug at the lameness of actors who do a lot of action scenes without Aura.

I don't think those count..."

The banter of Louise and Coco were drowned out as Velvet was concentrating on the sight that was just outside the establishment. There was a finely dressed man in white and a black bowler hat that covered his orange hair. There were various armed thugs around the man in white. They were obviously up to no good.

Coco snapped her fingers in front of Velvet's face to knock her out of her thoughts. "Hey Vel, what's wrong?"

"Look." She pointed right at the window, towards the crowd of suspiciously armed men and their conspicuously well dressed leader that were making their way towards a Dust shop; one _From_ _Dust Till Dawn_. "It's that Torchwick guy from the news. Him and his gang has been stealing Dust all over Vale."

"What's a criminal doing out there?" It was Louise who finally asked the armor piercing question.

"No time to explain, Lou. We've got a job to do." Coco hefted her gatling gun handbag and proceeded to jog towards the exit. Velvet was already making her way towards the exit as well.

"Alright." Louise buckled her rapier belt with Catharsis in tow. She closed the suitcase before catching up to her Faunus friend and giving it her. "Velvet, can you use the shotgun for now? You don't really have a weapon…"

"Yeah, that's fine Louise. Good thing we packed a couple dozen Dust rounds." She opened the case and started loading the weapon before they were outside. The small sum of patrons and the sushi bar just ignored the armed Huntresses that were making their way outside of the sushi bar.

Louise could only sigh as she cursed her horrid luck while loading a vial of refined Burn Dust to Catharsis. _'Why do weird things happen to me?'_

* * *

' _Why do weird things keep happening to me?'_

Ruby Rose wasn't sure how she ended up in this situation. All she was doing was looking at weapon magazines at her favourite Dust shop, _then_ she gets a poorly attempted robbery thrown at her. Considering that she was a Huntress-in-training _and_ was trained by one of the most badass huntsmen in recent history, her would be mugger did not stand a chance against her.

She unclipped Crescent Rose from her back, transformed it into its rifle mode, and shot an anti-material round straight to the thug's gut in a span of a blink of an eye.

The man's Aura caught the bullet, but was not strong enough to stop the force of the high-impact round. He flew through the glass window and towards his allies just outside. There was an audible crack as the man's Aura shattered and he was knocked out cold.

There was another thug rushing towards her with a mass produced red cleaver. He clearly was underestimating his opponent. She spun as she let Crescent Rose transform into into its ultimate form: the scythe.

The transformation of her beloved weapon caused the thug to momentarily flinch. Her momentum from the spin gave her enough force to slam him and throw him to the same glass window his buddy flew by. The scythe's crescent blade stopped behind her before she slammed the trigger and the massive weapon propelled her out towards the streets.

As her combat boots landed, her red cape bellowed as the cool summer wind buffeted her. She switched off her Scroll to stop the music playing from bothering her concentration. Her silver eyes caught sight at the numerous thugs and their leader waiting eagerly for a counterattack.

Their leader sighed as he gave a slight bow with his bowler hat. "You were worth every cent. Truly you-"

He was cut off as the rapid gunfire echoed throughout the street and tore through every possible form of cover that was remotely close by to the gang. There was even an explosion that was used as a warning shot; a warning shot that knocked two thugs out.

' _Cavalry's here!'_

The cause of all the ruckus was three Huntresses joining the fray.

One looked like she just came out a fashion show, too flashy and fashionable for Ruby's liking. The massive rotary gun that she held casually did make Ruby want to talk to her. The second one was a rabbit Faunus wearing a skin tight outfit with gold armour around it. She was pointing a lever action shotgun at the bad guys. The weapon seemed to be exquisitely made, but didn't have any other functions, like mecha-shift technology. The third Huntress was short. _Far_ shorter than Ruby. Her purple cloak was swaying lightly with her pink wavy hair. She was holding what seemed to be a cobalt estoc with two hands as there was a slight spark of fire coming out of it. She surmised that the pink haired huntress was Dust caster.

"Today is _not_ my lucky day." The leader of the gang gave a mock despairing pose with his hand on his cane and the other on his bowler hat, before siccing his mooks to the four would be heroes.

Ruby rushed at the crowd of disposable mooks with gusto as Crescent Rose and it's creator initiated a dance of death, twirling and spinning at the beat of the bullets that echoed throughout the area. She wanted to impress her seniors after all.

* * *

Louise had doubts fighting against seasoned criminals, but seeing a girl -another Huntress trainee, she was sure- with a massive scythe mowing them down with ease and grace did calm her gnawing lack of experience with mortal combat.

' _Alright. I can do this._ '

With a quick incantation and a swipe of Catharsis, she teleported in the midst of the fray. Her swordwand crackled with sparks of flames as she plunged it to the concrete, using Nature's Wrath to send a shockwave of heat and a wall of flame that pushed all of the mooks away from her. Catharsis ejected an empty vial of Burn Dust as Louise slowly stepped backwards.

Her back met the other Huntress-in-training that was clad in red. Purple and red cloaks coalesced as the push of the summer breeze made the two colors clash with each other.

At the corner of her pink eyes, she saw Coco and Velvet locked in their own respective fights. Velvet combined her mastery of martial arts and the shotgun as a makeshift club to turn into a brown flurry of death to anyone who was foolish enough to approach her. Coco on the other hand was mowing down any stragglers who decided to run with their tails tucked between their feet.

The red clad Huntress trainee rushed towards the Torchwick criminal with the business end of her scythe propelling her towards the man. Red rose petals replaced the warmth at the back of Louise. She saw the girl match the criminal's own attacks equally. Cane meeting scythe in even parries and ripostes.

There was an explosion -that came out of the cane- as it pushed the red clad girl away from the criminal due to the concussive blast. Torchwick pointed his cane towards the girl at point blank range as ironsights came out of an orifice of the glorified walking stick.

' _No!'_

Louise's eyes widened in despair. There was only one thing she can do to save the girl. She pointed the cobalt tip of Catharsis to Torchwick. The incantation of a concentrated explosion was at the tip of her tongue.

What happened next wasn't what she expected.

The red clad girl vanished at the blink of an eye as her body seemed to be replaced by a trail of rose petals. There were sounds of a high caliber rifle being discharged before a blur of red came beside Louise. The blur was the red clad girl, safe and sound.

The spell Louise was reeling in let loose as the incantation left her tongue.

There was a massive explosion that rocked the ground as Torchwick's fireball met Louise's explosive magic. The soot and debris covered their vision. Their collective ears were ringing as a response to the volatile mixture of energy created by Dust and Halkeginian magic.

The master criminal used the ensuing pandemonium to escape.

Regaining her senses after a few seconds of chaos, Louise started to collect herself and scanned the area. Velvet and Coco were already up and about trying to round up the mooks. The red clad Huntress just started regaining her bearings. Louise waved her hands towards her friends as she shouted to gain their attention. "Velvet! Did you see where that scoundrel went?"

Velvet's head swiveled to meet Louise before pointing to a large building close by. "Barely. Last I saw was he was trying to get at the top of that building."

Louise tapped the the shoulder of the annoyingly taller red clad scythe wielder to get her attention. Silver eyes locked with her pink orbs as she as a silent conversation was held. The red clad Huntress-in-training nodded in agreement without wasting any breathe talking.

"Alright." Louise's gaze went back to Velvet. "You and Coco stay here and watch over these scum for the authorities. I'll head there with her." She gestured to the girl beside her.

"Gotcha." Coco gave a weak thumbs up before hefting her rotary gun again. "You gonna be alright, Lou?"

Louise flashed a weak smile to her surrogate sisters. "Yes, I will be. See you later."

She walked a few paces forward, calculating where she should land if she were to use her magic to teleport both of them to reach Torchwick. Finding the proper height needed, she let the red clad Huntress-in-training walk past her before stopping her.

"Take my hand." She offered her small hand to the other girl. The red clad girl took it with some hesitation. Her fingers clasped lightly towards Louise's own. There was a slight pink tint on her cheeks and ears that matched her hair.

"Uhh… W-why?" The girl stuttered slightly. Her face took a shade of crimson not unlike the color of her cloak.

Louise rolled her eyes at the display of embarrassment the silver eyes of the girl showed. "Teleportation."

"Wha? Teleporta- Whooooaaaa!"

* * *

The Huntress, Lou, and Ruby were transported just a few meters above their intended target. They both gracefully fell, landing at the balls of their feet. The teleportation was slightly disorienting to Ruby, but she quickly recovered when she realized she just _teleported_ to somewhere else.

The criminal who was at the edge of the building's ledge stared at them, mouth agape for flies to enter it freely.

"Woah! That was _sooooo_ cool!" Ruby's glee seeped out of her saccharine voice. "Th was awesome and super cool! Is that your semblance, Lou? How did you, I mean we-"

A small hand shot out in a 'stop' gesture. The pink haired girl was still locking eyes with the criminal. "It's Louise, not 'Lou'. Coco's the only one who gets to calls me that." There was a hint of amusement and anxiety that accompanied Louise's voice.

"Okay! I'm Ru-"

"No time for introductions." Louise's response was ice cold. Gone was the anxiety and replaced with determination. "We'll do that after we apprehend this scoundrel."

Louise brought the hilt of her estoc close to her as she loaded a vial of green Dust -most likely Wind Dust- to the small receiver at the gunmetal pommel of it. She twisted the grip of the weapon, and it locked the Dust vial to the weapon's Dust manipulator. Small wisps of air encased the weapon like a miniature tornado.

There was a loud buzzing noise that invaded their ears. A Bullhead appeared out of nowhere and was instantly beside the criminal. The hatch for passengers to enter opened its doors for the master criminal. The passenger compartment had a woman hiding in the shadows, with swirls and lines glowed in the dark. Her burning eyes and her glowing bright red dress were the only things visible in the shadows.

With hand on bowler hat, the criminal bowed mockingly to his accomplice before mockingly bowing as well towards Louise and Ruby. "Well, Red and Strawberry Shortstuff-"

"Hey!"

"I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways…" He jumped into the Bullhead and began to fish something out of his white coat. He took out a few uncut Dust crystals and pointed his cane towards them.

"I guess this is the end of the line for you, kiddies!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he threw the precious volatile crystals to them. His cane shot let out a small fireball towards the crystals that were flying mid way to them. The glowing woman erected a barrier that protected the Bullhead from the ensuing blast.

' _I have to protect Louise!'_

Louise's body seemed to backpedal as opposed to Ruby, who was moving forward towards her. Time seemed to slow as Louise grasped whatever was nearest to her, which was Ruby's hand. There was a slight whisper that Louise let out before she grasped the hand as tight as she could with her small fingers.

There was a brief flash of light that blinded Ruby's eyes as _something_ engulfed both of them. She could feel her body fall with Louise's own to the ground.

The next thing she knew, they were both on the same spot they were in, except their limbs were a tangled mess. Louise was sprawled all over Ruby, with her estoc a few feet away. Crescent Rose was… Crescent Rose was…

"W-wha?"

Upon closer inspection, Crescent Rose had transformed into its scythe form. The business end of it had apparently struck Louise's forehead hard enough to cause bruising to it. Her red rimmed glasses were disheveled mess that was comically placed on her head.

The situation finally sinked in Ruby's head after a few seconds passed. "Oh my Dust! Louise! Louise, are you okay? Louise!?" She patted the smaller girl vigorously, looking for more injuries aside from the bruise on her head. Panic was already sinking within Ruby.

Louise could only groan in response to the patting. "Ugh.. Too noisy... My head hurts… Need better control of Aura..."

A sigh of relief escaped Ruby's lips as she stopped patting the smaller Huntress. She mecha-shifted Crescent Rose into its inert form. Louise fell to Ruby's bosom as she let out another groan of annoyance.

There was no sign of the Bullhead, as apparently they used the resulting explosion as a method of escape. There was clicks that invaded their ears, Ruby didn't realize this was a person approaching them.

"You _do need_ better control of your Aura, miss Valliere."

A small 'eep' escaped Ruby as she pivoted her head towards the newcomer. She was a blonde woman around her early thirties. She was wearing a very disciplinarian blouse, skirt, and stockings combo. The glasses, blonde bun, and stern green eyes accentuated the fact. Even her choice of weapon -a riding crop- added to the theme. The only thing that destroyed the overall thematic design was the tattered black and purple cape.

Ruby blinked in disbelief before standing upright in delight. Louise thumped as she fell on the floor again, face first this time. "Are you a Huntress?"

The older woman tilted her head in confusion, before giving a resigned sigh. "Yes I am, miss Ro-"

"Can I have an autograph!?"

* * *

' _Ugh my head hurts… I really should have just teleported us out of the way… Why did I instinctively let out an explosion anyway?! I could have used Nature's Wrath instead to redirect the fireball! Stupid, stupid, unreliable magic and stupid, stupid brain for using an explosion!'_

Professor Goodwitch took them -along with Velvet and Coco- to the nearest police station. The criminals they apprehended were locked up by the local authorities, out of mind and out of sight. They were brought to an interrogation room for a proper debrief. Louise did not expect her day to derail this much.

Louise rubbed her forehead with an icepack. Velvet was helping her with the task, while Coco just leaned on a nearby wall arms akimbo. The girl in red, one Ruby Rose, was beside her swaying her legs as an awkward silence invaded the room. Louise and Ruby sat side by side and facing Professor Goodwitch on the opposite side of their table.

There was a click that stopped the pregnant silence as Headmaster Ozpin entered the interrogation room with what seems to be milk and cookies. Louise's pink eyes twitched slightly at the display.

She knew there was a joke there somewhere, but she couldn't wrap her head around it.

Ozpin sat on the opposite side of their table. Professor Goodwitch took left the room for a few seconds before coming back with a few items of her own. Two empty mugs for the girls and another filled with coffee for the eccentric headmaster.

Louise raised her hand weakly to gain Ozpin's attention. "E-excuse me, mister-"

"Miss Valliere." He interrupted. He took a sip of the coffee before beginning again. "I'll have to talk to miss Rose here first before going through the report miss Scarlatina and miss Adel made."

Ozpin sipped again before he started speaking. "Miss Rose… You have silver eyes…"

Louise's eyes twitched again. _'Was that a pickup line?'_

"Uhh… Thank you..?" Ruby fidgeted slightly on her seat.

Professor Goodwitch coughed lightly to gain the room's attention. She held a Scroll with the footage of the fight they just participated in. Most of the shots were concentrated on Ruby's amazing combat prowess.

"Now where did you learn how to do this?" Ozpin gestured to the video. "I inquired not to insinuate anything or question your skill, it's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow…"

Ruby's silver eyes beamed in glee. "Oh, that's my Uncle! Uncle Qrow taught me how to fight like him! I was trash before and I couldn't even find a weapon that was compatible with me until he started teaching me how to fight!" "I'm still in training and attending Signal though, but when I graduate, I'll attend Beacon Academy."

' _Her uncle is the Qrow Branwen person that was a part of Ozpin's brotherhood? I've never met the man himself, but if he truly trained Ruby, then the skills he imparted to her was a testament to his skill._ ' This was new information to Louise. Much needed information.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin replied calmly. There was a small smirk at crept up on his lips. "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" She gestured wildly with such a saccharine voice.

Ozpin sipped his coffee once again. "Do you know who I am?"

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. The uhh… The coffee mug kinda gives it away." Ruby gestured at the offending object. It had Beacon's logo superimposed onto it.

"Hmm… So you mentioned something about wanting to enter my school?" He quickly replied to keep the conversation going in his favor. "Well, okay."

There was a pregnant pause as everyone in the room needed to register what the headmaster said. Ruby was the one who broke the silence with a small "Wait, what?".

"I'm inviting you to attend my school two years early. Do you accept?"

"YES!" Ruby shouted in response with enough force to startle Velvet. "Yes, of course! I get to be classmates with Yang! Aww yeah!"

Ozpin's gaze went back to Louise. His smirk was now wide enough to be noticeable by anyone who was keen enough. "Well miss Valliere, it seems that you've finally made your first friend in your year. Perhaps you might even end up in the same team."

Ruby clasped both of Louise's hands and brought them close to her chest. Her eyes were brimming with infectious glee. "You're going to Beacon too!? That's so cool!"

"Uhh… Thank you?"

"Congratulations, Lou. Now you've got more people to hangout with." Coco hugged Louise loosely. Her hand patted the pink hair of the smaller girl lightly.

Velvet was less reserved than Coco. She jumped at the opportunity to cuddle and started to rub her cheeks onto Louise. There were even a couple of kisses that made their way to her. "Finally a friend outside of our team! I'm so proud of you Louise!"

"Velvet! Coco! Stooooooop! You're embarrassing me!" Louise shrieked indignantly. There was a slight giggle that came out of Ruby. Professor Ozpin's smirk was now in 'shit-eating' territory.

Professor Goodwitch sighed heavily at the display. "Too late, miss Valliere."

"Eh? EEEHH!?"

* * *

The two weeks of respite that was granted to Louise have come and past. She was now in one of the airships that brought them to Beacon Academy. She could have made her way to the school on her own, but this was more or less to keep up appearances. She didn't mind keeping up appearances as she didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

She was however slightly disappointed that she didn't see Ruby or Yang inside the airship.

After the impromptu interrogation, she kept in contact with the red clad girl on a semi-regular basis. They exchanged a few messages, mostly comprising of exchanged book recommendations. Sure she was loud and annoying, but there was a certain charm to her that made Louise want to be her friend. Her enthusiasm was also quite contagious and made her smile whenever they interacted.

Ruby's sister was surprisingly the blonde buxom she fought at _The Club_ a few months back. Louise had a rough start when Ruby introduced her to Yang, but they soon warmed up to each other. There wasn't that much resemblance to the sisters, but Ruby provided the information that they were half-sisters.

Putting away the thoughts of her new friends, she decided to look around and scanned the other passengers with her. The red rimmed glasses Coco gave her was now on her face, comfortably protecting her eyes from any and all danger.

There was a wolf Faunus looking at the scenery below with palpable awe. She was wearing what seems to be casual clothing; torn jeans, plain white and black sneakers, and a red plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves. What set her apart from civilians was the grey poncho, quiver at her hip, fingerless gloves, and a golden greatsword that lacked a point and that had a hilt with the shape of it being a circular handle and a slightly more angular tip. She had short onyx hair -it just came to her chin- with blue highlights. Her wolf ears atop her head was twitching wildly from the sensory overload. Her overall height seemed to be just a bit taller than Louise.

There were a few passengers who pointed, laughed, and scoffed at the wolf Faunus, but she didn't seem to notice or actively ignored them.

Seeing as the wolf Faunus didn't mind and could probably handle herself, Louise's gaze wandered to a different part of the airship.

There was a tall blonde Beacon initiate with large metal gauntlets and greaves. Her hair was cut short, but had a small braid near her bangs. She was wearing a lightly armored black, white, and blue bodysuit. She had an Atlesian military coat, with tufts of fur on the collar, draped over her. Her eyes were covered by an angular sunglasses while the top of her head was covered with a white beret, with a few pins with different designs on it.

Close by to the Coco wannabe was a short girl with ginger hair talking animatedly to a boy clad in green eastern clothing. The girl was the physical manifestation of a sugar rush; talking at near light-speed, twirling around a massive warhammer that was probably as heavy as her, boundless energy seeping out of her form -there was even pink lighting!-, and what seems to be boxes of pancake mix in one of her bags.

Louise's sympathy went to the boy in green eastern clothing. The boy was listening -or trying to- intently to his partner. It even seemed like the mere presence of the girl was absorbing whatever energy the boy could muster up.

Louise shuddered at the display and went on her way to shut the world away from her mind as the airship went on its merry way to Beacon Academy. Her life seemed to be taking a turn she couldn't comprehend.

* * *

' _Ugh… This sucks…'_

Ruby's first day at Beacon sucked, and it's only been two minutes since she got here!

She was already feeling anxious as she's apparently the youngest student inducted into the academy. She didn't know why Ozpin took her in, but was happy to take the opportunity. Now though, she didn't know. The rousing speech from Yang wasn't helping her either.

Speaking of Yang, her sister ditched her for her own friends when she was talking about weapons! ' _The 'sink or swim' method was always Yang's thing, but this just sucks.'_ Ruby thought she would've been fine if Louise was with her, but she apparently boarded a different airship. Ruby could only blame her luck for all of this.

Her train of thought was broken when she bumped into another person. They both fell on their respective bottoms and the persons luggage were strewn all over the paved road.

This person was a girl around Louise and Yang's age but was around Ruby's own height. Her asymmetrical ponytail was ivory white. The scar on her left eye and the bright blue of her orbs were in a deep scowl that bore a hole through Ruby's soul.

The white haired girl stood up and started gesturing wildly. "What are you doing?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!"

"Uhh… I'm sorry?" Ruby was genuinely sorry, but was still too shocked at the display to react accordingly.

The girl huffed in annoyance. "Sorry? Do you have any idea how much damage you could've done?!"

"Uhh..." Ruby held one of the suitcases that was strewn across the pavement. some vials of Dust were rolling away from them.

"Give me that!"

"Hey! Handling Dust without proper protection is utter stupidity!" A familiar voice shouted and echoed through the area.

Out at the corner of her silver eyes was another Beacon initiate with a slight tan. Her hair was white that progressively went black at the tips and cut short, shorter that Ruby's. Her face was in perpetual scowl, sporting crimson eyes and deep bags under them. She was wearing a white shirt with bandoliers on it and a pink zip up hoodie and a leather jacket was over it. Her cargo pants sported a holster and sheaths for her weapons. She was wearing leather gauntlets and combat boots to finish her ensemble.

The person's scowl deepened and walked away. Right behind her was Louise rushing to where Ruby was. There was concern in her pink eyes.

"Louise..?" Ruby was still sprawled with her bottom on the floor.

Louise stood in front of her and puffed her chest in defiance at the crabby girl. She glanced at Ruby and gave a weak smile. "Don't let people like _her_ talk down on you."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" Steam was practically seeping out of the crabby girl.

Before Louise could retort, Ruby shot up and went in between them, bowing her head to the white haired girl. "I'm so sorry!"

"Humph!" The crabby girl crossed her arms and gave a cold stare towards them. "Sorry won't cut it!"

Louise's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Founder… She said she was _sorry_ , princess!"

"Its _heiress_ , actually." A new voice interrupted them before they could have a full blown catfight.

It was a girl in black and white with a bow sitting atop of her head. She had a sword with a pistol grip as a guard. Her golden eyes were glued to her book. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world…"

Weiss had a smirk that was directed towards Louise and Ruby. "Finally some recognition!"

"The _same_ company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl with the black bow said with enough venom to kill an Ursa Major. There was a small smirk when the girl said it to Weiss'.

"What! How dare-" Weiss sputtered indignantly before walking away with palpable rage. "Ugh!"

"I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Louise dusted Ruby's Huntress outfit for stray specks of dust and dirt. She even straightened up her trusty cape. "Don't bother with people like her, Ruby."

"I guess we're not the only ones having a rough first day... So, what's- " Ruby began, trying to get the attention of her black haired savior. The girl in question was already a ways away from them, sauntering to the academy. "Welcome to Beacon, I guess…"

There was a pregnant pause as Ruby and Louise could only contemplate on how their day devolved into this. They were in too deep thought to notice a lightly armored boy walking towards them.

"Hey. I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc." The blonde boy began with his hand holding a bag. The bag had Louise's emblem on it. "Seems kind of weird to start the first day of school with a catfight. You dropped this, by the way."

"Oh, thank you." Louise took the bag, and started rummaging through it. "This seems tame in comparison to what I'm used to." Satisfied with how the bag was untouched, her hand took Jaune's in a firm handshake. "Louise Valliere."

"Ruby Rose." Ruby took the hand and shook it too. "Aren't you the guy who threw up?"

* * *

The trio was walking aimlessly around the campus. Their banter took most of their attention, enough to not notice where they were going. Or in Louise's case, put the thought if the initiation at the back of her mind.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"I'll have to agree with Arc on this one…" Louise mumbled thoughtfully. Her thoughts wandered the first few times she rode in a tiltjet. She took quite a while to get used to the lurching of her stomach whenever she flew.

The fact that she had taken more than a couple dozen flights during the past few months forced her body to adapt to air travel. She still had lingering feelings of motion sickness sometimes, but it was easily manageable.

Ruby bowed her head slightly in apology. "Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah? What if I called you… Something! I'll think of something!" Arc gestured wildly with his hands. There was a slight panic in his voice.

"Real charmer there, Arc." Louise drawled out sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Ruby looked at Louise with a slight confusion in her silver eyes. "Are we really in last name basis right now?"

"Only to Arc." Louise thumbed Arc with a playful grin on her face.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my name is short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He was gesturing animatedly. It was comical, but Louise could only internally sigh at the display.

"Founder… A Casanova wannabe..." The sigh deepened audibly.

"Do they?" Ruby playfully said, with sarcasm seeping out of her.

"Aww come on guys!"

Both Louise and Ruby giggled at the expense of their new friend. It was too easy to tease the Casanova wannabe. All of them were joking around like they were old war buddies sharing stories. Most of their quips was targeted to their only male companion.

When the giggles died, Ruby took out Crescent Rose. "Soooo… I got this thing." It unfolded into its scythe form.

Whoa!" Arc jumped in surprise. "is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact-"

"It's a gun." Louise interrupted Ruby. The girl in question puffed her cheeks in annoyance. A bothered Ruby was too adorable for Louise to ignore. _'Too adorable.'_

Arc clapped his hands in realization. "Oh! That's so cool! What about you, Valliere?"

"Nice to see you taking the last name basis rule of our relationship." Louise unsheathed her estoc from her belt. The dull cobalt was gleaming from the sunlight. "I have Catharsis here. And the shotgun was a gift from my friends here at Beacon. They're second year students now." She gestured to the shotgun that was slung on her shoulder. It was hidden before by her purple cloak.

"Those were the people with you during the thing, right?" Ruby asked but Louise knew what she was talking about. She was happy that Ruby kept that information confidential.

Louise simply nodded in confirmation. "Half of them, yes. What about you, Arc? What weapon do you use?" She gestured toward the sheathed sword on Arc's hip.

"Weeell…." He unsheathed the sword and had the sheath attached to his arm. The sheath itself extended and transformed into a kite shield. He had a an awkward stance, a clear vision of his lack of training with it. "I've got this sword. And I've got a shield too."

"What do they do? Crescent Rose turns into a sniper rifle and Catharsis has a Dust manipulator for Nature's Wrath."

"I'm still impressed you discovered how my estoc works with only a few glances..."

Ruby and Arc's banter went on for a few more minutes. Their conversation went from weapons, family heirlooms, guns and the like. They circled the same spot a couple of times. Louise was still in deep thought to even help the two navigate. There was clear joy in her giggle filled fits and thoughts. _'If my life as a Huntress is more of this, I wouldn't mind. Although I think I need less crabby heiresses in my life. One is already too much, thank you very much.'_

They all halted when Ruby stopped them. She slowly turned her head to them. There was obvious fear in her silver eyes.

"Jaune! I think we're lost!" She animatedly waved her hands in clear panic.

The creeping fear and realization also hit Arc. "Wait, what!? I thought you knew where we were going!"

"Founder's tits, Arc! Why didn't anyone ask me where to go?! How did we get here anyway!?"

They were already in a comical state of panic, but despite the deep trouble they were in, Louise could only give the brightest smile she could. _'I wouldn't mind this at all.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I do like the idea of Louise trying to live a normal life of a Huntress in Remnant. Maybe I'll expand on it more, maybe not. Who know? I still do like the idea though. If I do write about it, it'll definitely be a sequel of sorts. A sequel that would probably run parallel with the canon with just a different perspective.**

 **If I do write a sequel or a spiritual successor -and that's a pretty big 'IF'- I'm gonna force Louise to cope with living in Remnant. Not gonna use the 'she comes back to her own world as a badass with seemingly no time wasted in Halkeginia' schtick that quite a few fics are using. I may or may not have the two universes diddle each other though. Like Grimm slipping into Halkeginia or manticores and shit invading the Grimmlands.**

 **Maybe I should have Albion suddenly appearing out of nowhere near Atlas? It would change the plot for obvious reasons, but I do like doing sociopolitics and stuff. Oh! Maybe I should have Halkegenia slowly appearing in Remnant, continent by continent!**

 **I should stop now...**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
